A Family to Kill For
by AliceCullenIsMyIdol
Summary: Bella, Stefan and Damon are siblings.Bella didn't tell Edward.Who are the two strange guys in the chat room? Why does she want to go to fell's church? Bella finds herself having to choose. Edward or her brothers.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Family to Kill for**_

_**I would like to give a huge AliceCullen shout out to TwilightRocks for the idea of this story.I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea of this story. oh well i hope you like it anyway.**_

_Stefan POV_

_Every day i haunt myself with "what if?" questions. What if Damon and Bella hadn't fought that day? What if I had been there to stop her from leaving? What if i hadn't changed her too? What if our father hadn't expected her to be "a perfect young lady?" What if-_

_"Stefan are you in here?" Elena asked from outside the door, interrupting my thoughts._

_"Yeah, I'm in the back" I called over my shoulder. As much as I love Elena, I loved my little sister more. now i don't even know if she's alive, let alone ok. I miss her so much, I wish she was here, and so does Damon, I see it in his eyes everytime I look at him, he blames himself for making her leave us. But I'm the one who made her into a vampire as well. I was selfish, i couldn't bear to lose her. And now because of that, she's doomed to eternity like this. First i damned my only brother, then my only sister. I was a monster. _

_Elena came around the corner and I turned away from the window to smile at her._

_"hey" she said as she sat down next to me._

_"hi." i responded as I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her perfect lips. she threw he arms around my neck, and kissed me back with such a force, i almost fell over. But the smell of her blood, it was so tempting, i couldn't control-_

_I pulled away just as the monster in me started to re-surface. I knew she looked hurt, but if she only knew how tempting her blood really was._

_"How was your day?" I asked her quietly, hoping that I wouldn't have to explain myself for pulling away so fast._

_"Pretty good, i guess. Aunt Judith was having a fit about the way i was dressed this morning. She was going on about how - and I quote her - That's not how a proper young lady should dress." Elena only smiled and rolled her eyes. Little did she know those words stung more than anything - Those were the last words our father said to Bella before we turned into vampires. That was the last thing Bella remembers from her human life - I somehow managed to maintain my smile, even though all I wanted to do was scrunch up into a corner and cry._

_"Parents." I muttered._

_"Yeah tell me about it. What about your parents? Were they like this?" she asked curiously. Even though I'd rather not talk about my family, I felt I owed it to Elena._

_"They were worse." I responded, toying with a silver chain that Bella gave me one Christmas._

_"Worse?That's hard to imagine" She said, laughing._

_"Well, they were to Damon, as you know and to my little sister even more."_

_"Your little sister? You didn't tell me you had a sister." She said sounding hurt._

_"Well she died when she turned 17." I answered. I know that Elena knew about me and Damon being vampires, even though I'm not sure why, i felt like Bella's secret wasn't mine to tell._

_Bella POV_

**(Note* Bella's on msn at first. Bella's is LivingForToday and Damon's is AFamilyToKillFor and Stefan's is TerrifiedToForget though they don't know it yet)**

**LivingForToday has signed in**

**AFamilyToKillFor has signed in**

**LivingForToday says :hi?**

**AFamilyToKillFor says: hey....**

**LivingForToday says : who r u?**

**TerrifiedToForget has signed in**

**AFamilyToKillFor says : welcome to our little corner of the world....**

**LivingForToday says : ok who r u guys?**

**AFamilyToKillFor says: Who knows....**

**LivingForToday says : so u guys don't know each other?**

**AFamilyToKillFor says : hmmm idk probrably, i've met a lot of people in my time.**

**LivingForToday says : in ur time? what does that mean?**

**TerrifiedToForget says : yeah what do u mean?**

**AFamilyToKillFor says : beats me, just something i thought of.**

**LivingForToday says: ok u guys scaring me, I'm leaving.**

**AFamilyToKillFor says : wait!**

**LivingForToday says : what?**

**AFamilyToKillFor says : how do u know we're guys? i don't know if TerrifiedToForget is a guy...**

**LivingForToday says: don't ask stupid questions...**

**LivingForToday has signed off**

**TerrifiedToForget says: that was akward....**

**TerrifiedToForget has signed off.**

_I logged off my msn and put my laptop away just as Edward swung into my bedroom window._

_"Hey" I said as he sat down next to me._

_"Hello. How was your day?" he asked_

_"Long."_

_"For me as well." he replied._

_He put his arm around my soulders and started to hum my lullaby. Hey! even if I'm a vampire, i still need sleep, and my lullaby always helps me fall asleep. i curled myself into Edward's cold shoulder and was out. But my mind was still full of thoughts of the two strange people i had talked to earlier. Who were they? And why did they sound so dang familier?_

_**So what do you guys think? I'll try to write more soon. Reviews are always nice and appreciated**_

_**Love y'all**_

_**AliceCullenIsMyIdol**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Family to Kill For chapter 2**_

**Discalimer: i own nothing....oh well...:)**

_Bella POV_

_When I woke up the next morning, the very rare sun was pouring through my bedroom window. And _

_because of that, I knew none of the Cullen's would be in the public eye today. Unfortunately, I didn't have _

_that excuse, even though I'm a vampire too I can still go out in the sunlight, even if it hurts my eyes. I _

_pulled on my blue sweater and my tinted sunglasses. I walked slowly down the stairs, hoping the day _

_would just end now. I already finished high school 27 times already, and not much has changed. Finally _

_I made it to the bottom step. I sighed and picked up my backpack and my car keys and headed out the _

_front door. As I drove to school, I couldn't help but wonder if those two guys would be online today. I _

_finally pulled into the parking lot. Seeing as how fast I drive, I was obviously early. I pulled out my _

_blackberry phone and signed into Msn._

LivingForToday has signed in

TerrifiedToForget has signed in

LivingForToday says: hi

TerrifiedToFoget says :hey

LivingForToday says: can i ask u something?

TerrifiedToForget says: go ahead

LivingForToday says: who r u terrified to forget?

TerrifiedToForget says: my little sister. I haven't heard anything from her for several years. i would give anything to just be able to say hi, how r u . just to make sure she's ok and happy. Can I ask_ u_ something now?

LivingForToday says :sure

TerrifiedToForget: why are u living for today? if it means anything at all....

LivingForToday says: It's what my brothers used to tell me. That the past already happened so we can't change that, and no one knows what the future will hold for us so the present is all we have, and we have to live it while it's here cuz no one knows how much time they have to be alive.

TerrifiedToForget says: that's weird cuz that's what i used to say to my little sister.

LivingForToday says: i g2g nice tallking to u

TerrifiedToForget says: bye

LivingForToday has signed off

TerrifiedToForget has signed off.

_Stefan POV_

_That was very weird! How did they know the exact words me and Damon said to Bella? No, must be a coincedence. That couldn't have been....._

**so what do u guys think? Reviews are always nice and appreciated. Love y'all**

**AliceCullenIsMyIdol.**


End file.
